Food and beverage dispensers are commonly used in many types of businesses, including hotels that provide food and beverages for their guests. Food and beverage dispensers generally dispense either food or beverages. To obtain both food and beverages, a consumer may have to visit multiple dispensers. An aspect of this invention is to provide a more efficient merchandise dispensing system that dispenses both food and beverages.